2002–03 FA Premier League
The 2002–03 FA Premier League (referred to as the 2002–03 Barclaycard Premiership, due to sponsorship rights) was the eleventh season of the Premier League, the top division in English football. The first matches were played on 17 August 2002 and the last were played on 11 May 2003. Manchester United ended the campaign as champions for the eighth time in eleven years – an achievement made all the more remarkable by virtue of defending champions Arsenal having led by eight points on 2 March. Although this was a season of breaking new English domestic records for the Gunners, and leading at all fronts come the halfway stage, they threw away a priceless lead against Bolton Wanderers and finally surrendered the title with a 3–2 home defeat to Leeds United, in the 3rd-last game of the season. This result all but saved Leeds from relegation. Newcastle United and Chelsea were the remaining two teams, who qualified for the UEFA Champions League at the expense of Liverpool who had to settle for the UEFA Cup; they would be joined in Europe by Blackburn Rovers for their second successive season. Newly promoted sides Manchester City and Birmingham City finished in ninth and thirteenth, respectively. Sunderland broke the record for the fewest points and goals scored in a Premier League season, while West Bromwich Albion and West Ham United went with them to the First Division. Michael Ricketts had the honour of scoring the first goal of the new season for Bolton against Fulham, inside five minutes. The first hat-trick of the season was scored by Michael Owen in the match between Liverpool and Manchester City, at Maine Road in late September. Wayne Rooney, at the young age of 16, made his breakthrough at Everton, scoring an impressive goal against Arsenal, helping the Toffees to a 2–1 win. However, Rooney also got his first Premiership straight red card two months later on Boxing Day, for a reckless foul on Birmingham City's Steve Vickers at St. Andrew's. Teams Stadium and locations }} Personnel and kits Managerial changes League table Results Overall *Most wins - Manchester United (25) *Fewest wins - Sunderland (4) *Most draws - Bolton Wanderers (14) *Fewest draws - Leeds United (5) *Most losses - Sunderland (27) *Fewest losses - Manchester United (5) *Most goals scored - Arsenal (85) *Fewest goals scored - Sunderland (21) *Most goals conceded - West Bromwich Albion and Sunderland (65) *Fewest goals conceded - Manchester United (34) Season statistics Top scorers Top assists Hat-tricks * 4 Player scored 4 goals Scoring *First goal of the season: Michael Ricketts for Bolton Wanderers against Fulham (17 August 2002) *Fastest goal of the season: *Largest winning margin: 6 goals **West Bromwich Albion 0–6 Liverpool (26 April 2003) *Highest scoring game: 8 goals **Manchester United 5–3 Newcastle United (23 November 2002) **Newcastle United 2–6 Manchester United (12 April 2003) *Most goals scored in a match by a losing team: 3 goals **Leeds United 3–4 West Ham United (10 November 2002) **Manchester United 5–3 Newcastle United (23 November 2002) **Bolton Wanderers 4–3 Newcastle United (26 December 2002) **Tottenham Hotspur 4–3 Everton (12 January 2003) Clean sheets *Most clean sheets: 15 **Blackburn Rovers *Fewest clean sheets: 5''' **Tottenham Hotspur Discpline *Worst overall disciplinary record (1 pt per yellow card, 3 pts per red card): ** *Best overall disciplinary record: ** *Most yellow cards (club): *Most yellow cards (player): '''13 – Iván Campo (Bolton Wanderers) *Most red cards (club): *Most red card (player): 3 **Franck Queudrue (Middlesbrough) *Most fouls (player): Awards Monthly awards Annual awards PFA Players' Player of the Year The PFA Players' Player of the Year award for 2003 was won by Thierry Henry of Arsenal. This was the Frenchman's first award of the season and he beat off competition from the previous winner Ruud van Nistelrooy. The shortlist for the PFA Players' Player of the Year award, in alphabetical order, was as follows: PFA Young Player of the Year The PFA Young Player of the Year award was won by Jermaine Jenas of Newcastle United. Wayne Rooney was voted runner-up, and John O'Shea finished third in one of his first full seasons as a United player. The shortlist for the award was as follows: PFA Team of the Year Barclaycard Manager of the Year The award was won by Sir Alex Ferguson for winning his eighth title and regaining the league after a superb second half to the season, involving an 18-match unbeaten run. Barclaycard Player of the Year The award was given to Ruud van Nistelrooy, whose form, creativity and goals all helped Manchester United regain the league from Arsenal. Barclaycard Golden Boot This award was also won by Ruud van Nistelrooy who scored 25 goals in 38 league matches and 44 in all competitions. He also equalled his record of eight goals in eight successive matches at the beginning of the season, a milestone he had reached the previous season. Van Nistelrooy finished one goal ahead of Arsenal's Thierry Henry while James Beattie managed 23 league goals for Southampton. Since the reduction of the number of games from 42 to 38 in 1996, only Kevin Phillips had scored more Premiership goals in one season – 30 for Sunderland in the 1999–2000 season. Barclaycard Golden Gloves The award was given to Chelsea goalkeeper Carlo Cudicini, who proved vital in their quest for UEFA Champions League football. He kept twelve clean sheets – the most in the season – and only conceded 35 goals. Viewers of ITV's On the Ball voted Cudicini, ahead of Southampton keeper Antti Niemi, and Blackburn Rovers' Brad Friedel. Goal of the season The annual award was won by a wonder goal from Thierry Henry against Tottenham Hotspur, on 16 November 2002, voted by viewers of ITV's The Premiership. The French striker picked up the ball from his side of the pitch and ran almost , twisting and turning the Spurs defence to unleash a thunderous shot. In celebration, he ran the distance of the whole pitch and skidded in front of the Spurs faithful. The goal proved important as it helped them regain their position at the top of the Premiership from Liverpool. Barclaycard Premiership Fair Play Award The Fair Play Award was won by Manchester United. See also *2002–03 in English football *2003–04 FA Premier League Footnotes References External links * 2002–03 Premier League Season at RSSSF * 2002–03 FA Premier League Review * Soccerbot's 2002–03 Premier League Review * Barclaycard Premiership club-by-club Season Review Category:Premier League seasons Fa Premier League, 2002–03 1 ar:الدوري الإنجليزي الممتاز 2002-03 bg:Английска висша лига 2002/03 da:Premier League 2002-03 de:Premier League 2002/03 et:Premier League'i hooaeg 2002–2003 el:Αγγλικό πρωτάθλημα ποδοσφαίρου ανδρών 2002-03 es:Premier League 2002/03 fr:Championnat d'Angleterre de football 2002-2003 ko:프리미어리그 2002-03 hy:Պրեմիեր Լիգա 2002-03 (Անգլիա) it:FA Premier League 2002-2003 lb:Premier League 2002/03 mr:एफ.ए. प्रीमियर लीग २००२-०३ ja:FAプレミアリーグ2002-2003 no:FA Premier League 2002–2003 pl:Premier League (2002/2003) pt:FA Premier League 2002-03 ru:Чемпионат Англии по футболу 2002/2003 sr:Премијер лига 2002/03. sv:FA Premier League 2002/2003 th:พรีเมียร์ลีก ฤดูกาล 2002–03 uk:Чемпіонат Англії з футболу 2002—2003: Прем'єр-ліга zh:2002–03賽季英格蘭超級聯賽